Fool Me
by Lilaia
Summary: How is it that Ginny Weasley can fool anybody she chooses? Who is the new foreign exchange student that is catching everybody's attention? And why in the world is Ginny Weasley trailing hot kisses down Draco Malfoy's neck? Curious? DG


**A/N**- It does not follow HBP and I'm not sure what the Bat Bogey Hex exactly does so sorry if it's not exactly like how it should be. Also, this story is inspired from a very popular Korean Drama called, My Girl. Not the song, the korean drama. I highly recommend all of you to go watch it. Just go to youtube(dot)com and search for the user byako (she has all the episodes of My Girl). And don't worry, I'm not stupid, it has subtitles. If it doesn't work, then just look up My Girl Korean Drama, and if that doesn't work, tell me. I'm not saying you have to watch it to understand this story, I'm just recommending it. It is so funny and cute, I couldn't help but share it with all of you. Well, on with the show. Please review! And this is NOT a one-shot. So, if it takes me a loooong time to update, don't worry, I'm not abandoning my fanfic.

PLEASEEE REVIEW, and I know it's really cliche.

Disclaimer: Not even necessary. I Don't even think that anybody even glances at them.

**Chapter 1: Apparently…**

The train blew puffs of smoke out as only a few minutes remained until it would finally depart. Its great red body stood out against the pale white snow that coated the tracks. It would only be a minute before it went off to the well-known school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. What train would this exactly be then? Why, the one and only Hogwarts Express. And it always leaves at exactly, eleven o'clock, no matter what. Well, that's what everybody thought at least.

"If you don't stop this bloody train right now then I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you! That's right! Report you for almost killing me!"

The bewildered train conductor stared, shocked at a very irate looking redhead about to blow her head off.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't remember!"

The train conductor continued to stare, dumbfounded at the unfamiliar girl rampaging in front of him. Why did he think it was going to be a good day when he first woke up today?

"You actually don't remember!" she scoffed in disbelief. "It was on September 10th, at exactly 10:56 A.M. that you almost ran me over! See, there was a cat, and as I am very fond of cats I ran over and…" the girl used so much detail and so many hand gestures that even she herself almost believed every word that was coming out of her mouth. She went on and on, and the train conductor sat there, listening intently, nodding his head slowly, as if he was starting to recall an old memory. The funny part was she completely made it up at the top of her head.

So for the first time ever, in history, the Hogwarts Express was not on time, but in fact, late. Who might this talented redhead be?

"Ginny! I can't believe you actually delayed the whole bloody train! You. Are. My. Hero," her friend said admiringly, emphasizing each word in the last sentence.

"Blimey, James, control yourself. You know better than anyone that if anybody could fool anyone, it'll be Ginny. Besides, we both know you're sucking up to her. You hope she'll introduce you to her friend, right?" He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "You fancy Luna, don't you?"

"Come off it, Linda! Why would I ever like Loony Luna?" James spat with an unconvincing face of disgust.

"My point exactly! But I guess that doesn't matter to you, because you fancy Loony Luna," Linda sang tauntingly to a furious looking James.

Ginny could just hear a big argument coming any moment, so she gave a soft cough. Followed by a louder cough. And when that didn't get their attention it was time for Plan C. Ginny quickly muttered a silencing spell and with all her strength bellowed out, "Shut the bloody hell up!"

The two victims became mute, as they realized who yelled.

"Plan C?"

"Plan C," Ginny answered, now back to her normal state.

"Sorry Gin, we shouldn't have made such a commotion. After all, you're the one that delayed the train for us. Next time we'll be on time." James had his head down, to indicate that he was truly sorry.

Linda nodded in agreement to James. "Yeah Ginny, next time we won't be late and next time I won't blow up my alarm clock."

"Good. Now you guys go find an empty compartment. I'll meet up with you both in a bit," Ginny said as she slowly made her way down the small hall.

The train had finally started to depart. It was funny how a mere girl could stop this great train. Ginny _was_ a special girl, however, and this was not the first time she did something like this.

Now that she thought about it, Linda and James sure argued a lot for twins. The only time Fred and George ever got into a fight was when they had to decide which one of them got to tickle the pear in the painting that led to the kitchens. It was their favorite part about the whole castle, besides the food, of course. They got along pretty well, but what of Linda and James? She supposed that since they weren't identical it made all the difference.

"Hey! Weasley, what'cha thinking about?" A seventh-year Slytherin was casually leaning back against the side of the narrow corridor of the moving train. He had a nasty look in his eyes that just screamed, "trouble!"

Ginny just kept on walking though, completely oblivious to his existence. She was apparently, too deep in thought.

Ego bruised, he roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him.

Startled, Ginny let out a little yelp, and more by natural reflex than quick thinking she sent an incredibly powerful, and accurate hex flying towards the Slytherin. Almost instantly, he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. What used to be ears, somewhat disfigured, yes, but nonetheless ears, were now replaced with hideous bat wings.

"Wench!" he croaked. Then, out of nowhere, his hidden posse came out, and two of them grabbed both of Ginny's arms, restraining her. As for the hexed Slytherin, he slowly, and clumsily, got to his feet with the help of yet another one of his well-hidden helpers. They just seemed to pop out of thin air!

Ginny struggled but after a couple of seconds of realizing she was getting nowhere, she gave up. Then an obvious thought occurred to her.

"Hey boys, did it ever occur to you that even the slightest scream would draw out at least one student, to see you guys acting like a couple of gangsters? If you haven't noticed, in each of these many doors that lie among us lies many students who are just a couple steps away. So, the smart thing to do for all of us would be-"

"Silencio!"

_Oh bugger_.

Ginny tried opening her mouth and well, she did, but no sound came out. _Great, I should've just skipped the little speech and went for the screaming like a lunatic first._

"Done talking?" The Slytherin boy sneered. He was definitely still under the Bat Bogey Hex but he seemed to be ignoring it pretty well. There must not have been that much of a difference from how he already looked. Excluding the bat wings, which flapped around his face and slapped him repeatedly on his left cheek. It would have been extremely hilarious if Ginny wasn't in a state of danger.

The Slytherin walked up to Ginny, who was still being held back by the two "helpers." He lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you? If you weren't such a goody-goody Gryffindor, I would've shagged you silly already."

Ginny did the only thing that she could think of. She spat right into his distorted face. Even though she couldn't throw back a mean insult at him, this satisfied her well enough.

He stumbled back a couple of steps with a disgusted look on his face. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his cloak.

"Why, you little," he raised his hand to slap her, when out of nowhere, appeared another hand. The hand's owner was an unfamiliar, but very attractive looking boy, who looked old enough to be a seventh year.

His hand roughly grabbed the wrist of the hand that was high in the air, moments away from slapping Ginny Weasley on the cheek.

"Who the bloody hell are _you_?" the bat-like creature retorted.

"I believe the more important question is why in the world you would ever hurt an innocent girl?" the boy said, nonchalantly.

"Stay out, this is none of your damn business," he retorted.

"Actually, this _is_ my business. If it has anything to do with a damsel in distress, then it becomes my business. Got it, mate?" The boy threw the hand he was holding of the Slytherin down. "Now, let the girl go, or else."

"Or else what?" he sneered. "You're going to wave your big bad wand at me and hex me like your little damsel hexed me? Sorry to tell you, but I have a wand myself."

"No, I prefer a fist."

The Slytherin collapsed to the ground once more, but this time he didn't get up. He seemed unconscious. And to go with those bat wings, the next day he would have a nice black eye.

Almost like they were ordered to, the Slytherin boy's posse snuck back into their compartments. The two that were holding Ginny ran off, too, leaving Ginny limp, and just about to fall on the ground when an arm came around her waist and brought her up.

"You okay, love?" The boy asked, as he still held Ginny.

They froze, staring into each other's eyes transfixed. Actually it was more like he was transfixed, and she was speechless because, well, she literally was.

Ginny hastily got up, breaking their eye contact. "Thanks," she said, except no sound came out. She groaned in frustration. "Blast this whole train and it's egotistical Slytherins!"

He chuckled in amusement. "You're welcome. But, what if I told you _I_ was in Slytherin?"

Ginny gasped, and clamped her mouth shut.

"It's okay, I don't know if I'm in Slytherin or not yet, but we'll see."

Ginny raised an eyebrow questioningly, but chose not to ask. "How do you know what I'm saying then?" Of course, only her lips were moving.

"Let's just say I've been in many situations where I had to read one's lips. Trying to be romantic or whatever. Beat me why they think it's romantic. I think it's bloody annoying," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

_Okay, so this guy snogs girls so many times he can now expertly read lips? That makes a lot of sense, _Ginny thought sarcastically.

"So, what's your name? I feel I'm obligated to know at least your name after I saved you," he stated matter-of-factly, with an oddly familiar smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ginevra," she mouthed.

"Ginevra. I like that. Very sexy," he drawled. Then, without warning, he stooped down to tie his shoes, which were apparently, untied. "Ginevra, aren't you wondering what _my_ name is?"

After he finished with his shoes he got up to see no one there. _Poor girl can't talk. Wonder how that happened_, he mused. She was nothing like any of the other girls he had met before. She was different alright, not just her disability to talk. Didn't hurt that she was damn hot, too. But why did she suddenly leave? This was a first for him. Not any girl had ever been the first to leave him. _Think I'd like to know more about this Ginevra_, he thought.

Turning the opposite direction, he put his hands in his pockets and casually walked down the small hall.

"Hayden. My name's Hayden, love," he said to himself with a slight smile.

"Hey, Ginny, where were you? Got yourself in some trouble?' James asked, jokingly, laughing to himself.

"Actually, yes," Ginny snapped, closing the compartment door behind her and sitting to the right of Linda.

"Oh," he said, at a loss of words for once.

Linda shifted a little in her seat to face Ginny. "Why, what happened?"

"Nothing much," she said shortly. _Wonder what happened to that strange guy, _Ginny thought. She felt a little guilty for suddenly abandoning him, but she had to go to loo pretty badly. That _was_ the reason why she told her friends she'd meet up with them later. And it didn't seem like their conversation was going anywhere, especially since she couldn't even talk. Luckily by the time she found Linda and James' compartment, the spell wore off. Bloody unlucky how she always seemed to find herself in such strange situations. Well, the train ride was almost over and then on to peaceful Hogwarts where a girl's worst problem is her Potions class. They were all back from their relaxing Christmas holiday, and Ginny wanted a fresh start. What could possibly go wrong?

"Gin, you done thinking? 'Cause if you are I want to tell you of the trouble _we_ were in."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Spaced out a bit," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, we know, you only space out about every ten minutes." James said, sarcastically. Ginny frowned but James continued to talk. "Well, as I was saying, we got into a little trouble ourselves. We were trying to find an empty compartment, and man, it was fu— Ow!"

Linda slapped James from the back of his head and he in turn returned a death glare at her. "Language!" she hissed.

Linda rolled her eyes as she reverted her attention back to Ginny. "Anyway, when we finally found an empty compartment Parkinson and her Slytherin crew barged in, demanding us to leave. Then, of course, all hell broke loose."

"Yeah, and Parkinson practically yelled out that I liked Loony Luna! As if! I bet everybody in a ten foot radius heard!"

"So, what happened?" Ginny inquired.

"We eventually got kicked out," said Linda.

Ginny had heard enough, and she was mad, all right. Mad enough to go to Miss Pansy's compartment, and make her regret she ever messed with Miss Ginevra's Weasley's friends!

The last the twins heard of what Ginny said were the mumbled words, "compartment," "regret," and something that sounded like, "dead meat." And she was gone in an instant.

Then she was back in an instant.

"You guys happened to remember where Parkinson was?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

Both James and Linda let out a great sigh and said in unison, "Four compartments down from this one."

"If you really must know," added Linda.

With one final nod that seemed to answer the question, Ginny was gone.

"One compartment, two, three compartments, four! There now, hopefully this is the right one."

_Man, I have got to stop this talking to yourself junk_, she thought to herself and she swung open the compartment door in one swift movement. The door slid forward an inch or two from the sudden impact. To her surprise though, there were not many people at all, but only one. And it was not a girl, but in fact, a guy. Apparently, life had a tendency to make things more complicated than they had to be.

"Or I came to the wrong compartment," she groaned in embarrassment.

"Pardon?"

Ginny's head snapped up to see for the first time, a pair of gray eyes and blond-silver hair, which she apparently, had missed.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, I know that's my name, but what may I ask is yours?" he asked, sounding serious.

"Wilma."

There was a long silence. Not an awkward silence, but an eerie silence.

"Weasley."

"No, Wilma," she answered in the same serious tone he used earlier.

He slowly moved to the opposite side of Ginny, now in front of the entrance. Blocked it, it seemed more like.

"That wasn't a question," he stated.

"Are you sure? Are you really, absolutely, positively sure?" she questioned.

"Get out," he demanded, with a more cold voice. Draco swung open the door back the inch or two that was left of it and he moved aside to let her pass. Without any objections she stepped forward to leave as soon as possible. However, one step out of the compartment and she saw repulsing bat wings on the head of someone standing in the other direction. Holding her breath she took a step back and slowly closed the door shut all the way this time. She dared not move a single muscle in hopes that Malfoy wouldn't notice she was there.

"Did I not tell you to leave?"

Ginny turned around and shrugged innocently. "No?" she asked, hopefully.

"Right, and the next thing you know, we're going to be snogging until we suffocate, any minute now." Draco went to re-open the door but it was too late. Once Ginny had a plan she had to see it through, especially when she was desperate.

She stopped his out-stretched arm and pushed him roughly against the wall. She grabbed both of his shoulders to hold him in the position. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked highly amused. Ginny leaned closer until her lips were next to his ear. "Close enough, don't you think?" she whispered seductively. She felt him shiver.

She smiled, satisfied, and as she pushed herself back, strong, masculine arms held her by the waist to keep her in place.

"Not quite," Draco breathed right next to her ear, mimicking what she did earlier.

Ginny gasped, in shock, and would have fallen backwards if not for the arms that were still wrapped tightly around her. Then, he nipped at her earlobe a couple of times and came up with an arrogant smirk. Luckily for Ginny, she only gasped inwardly and didn't show any shock this time.

_Who did he think he was? This was my plan and mine only! He wasn't the one who was trying to stall time to avoid some hideous bat wings!_ She would make sure she was the one in charge of things here.

Draco just waited patiently for Ginny's next move, which he expected was for her to rush out in a huff. His eyebrows shot up, however, when he felt a quick squeeze at his buttocks.

"I'm in charge here, Malfoy, understood?"

His answer was a half-smile, half-smirk, with amusement practically bursting in his eyes. Suddenly, he tilted his head back.

She stared at him perplexed, having no idea what he was getting at.

"Prove it," he added.

Understanding dawned on her, and she was about to leave until her pride caught up with her. This was her plan, and she was the one who could fool anybody, about anything, and get away with it. Malfoy was not going to ruin everything she had done so far.

Draco had closed his eyes by now, still wearing the half-smile, half-smirk. Waiting patiently, as ever. Apparently, he didn't have to wait too long. Draco felt the back of a slender finger trail down from his cheeks, all the way down to his collarbone. Then, just when he was about to recover from the new, unfamiliar feeling his neck burned. Ginny Weasley was trailing short kisses down Draco Malfoy's neck and the world was never the same again. Apparently, this was just the beginning of the chaos that would soon erupt.


End file.
